Meaning Behind The Present
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Its Rosalie's birthday and some of the girl's at school don't find Emmett's present appropriate enough, in reality they just don't understand the meaning of it. Weird summary


**_Meaning Behind the Present _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary-Its Rosalie's birthday and some of the girl's at school don't find Emmett's present appropriate enough, in reality they just don't understand the meaning of it. _**

**_(bad summary)_**

**_(A.N ) I don't like birthdays including my own but I had a weird dream about someones birthday and I don't know this idea just came to me while I was walking home earlier. _**

Rosalie Hale smiled as her husband's hand continued stroking her jean covered leg. The light blue fabric rubbed against her leg, she reached down and ran her hand through her husband Emmett Cullen's dark brown hair. She leaned the book that she had been reading against her chest and looked down towards Emmett who was grinning up at her.

"We have school soon, you might want to get ready." Emmett said as he lifted his head off Rosalie's stomach and sat up. Rosalie brought her book back to her attention and finished the last couple of pages of the chapter before placing it on the beside table. She got up from the bed after giving Emmett a sweet kiss and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. Rosalie exited the walk-in closet dressed in a pair of white jeans, a grey tank top covered by a navy blue wrap. Emmett smiled at his wife and slowly made his way over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him.

"Emmett don't even think about it, we have school." Edward's voice rang from somewhere in the house. Emmett groaned and rested his head on Rosalie's shoulder, she laughed at her husband's disappointment.

"Come on." Rosalie grabbed his hand and the two headed downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting around.

"Happy Birthday Rosalie." Esme wished as she hugged Rosalie, Carlisle hugged his daughter as well and the others wished Rosalie a happy birthday. Alice jumped up from Jasper's lap and walked out of the room coming back seconds later with an arm full of presents. Rosalie smiled and sat down on one of the empty couches, Emmett took a seat in front of Rosalie with his back leaning against her legs. She ran her hand though his hair once before accepting the pile Alice placed beside her on the couch. After opening all the presents Rosalie stood up and hugged all the other family members in thanks for the beautiful presents. Alice had obliviously given Rosalie clothes and the promise of a shopping spree, Jasper and Edward had each given her some books that Rosalie had once read a long time ago and she had fallen in love with them. Esme and Carlisle gave her beautiful necklace that came with a matching bracelet, Esme also added a beautiful glass pendant much like the one Alice had received on her birthday. Rosalie settled back into the couch and ran her hands through Emmett's hair, he smiled and leaned his hand against her knees. Edward coughed and stood up.

"We have to get to school." Esme nodded and everyone stood up, Carlisle had left only minutes before after getting an urgent phone call from the hospital. After saying goodbye to Esme the five walked out to Edwards Volvo and climbed into the cramped vehicle. With Edward driving they got to school in less than ten minutes, they climbed out of Volvo and walked through the parking lot towards the school, Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arm before they reached the school, he reached into his bag and pulled out a single purple rose. Rosalie smiled, took the rose, and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him passionately. The bell rang and the two pulled apart before heading their separate ways to their classes. Alice shared a knowing smile with Rosalie after she had taken her seat beside Alice in their history class. Rosalie sniffed the beautiful delicate rose before placing it down on the desk and opening up her text book and binder. The second bell rang and their teacher entered the room. Pretty soon the class ended and Rosalie left Alice and went off to English which she shared with Jasper. She took her seat and Jasper entered the class minutes later, and took his seat next to Rosalie. Jasper touched the rose.

"Birthday rose?" He asked Rosalie nodded and touch one of the petals. Soon their teacher entered the classroom and handed out the English test. Rosalie finished the test, shortly after Jasper had handed his in. Their teacher told them to grab a book and read while waiting for the rest of the class to finished their test and hand it in. There was still twenty minutes left of class, and most people were still writing the test.

"You know people are talking about it being your birthday." Jasper spoke in a voice that no human would be able to hear.

"How would they know?" Rosalie spoke back in the same tone.

"Some girl had saw you and Emmett this morning." Rosalie shrugged ignoring the issue for now. Soon the bell rang and it was lunch time. Rosalie followed Jasper to his locker and waited for him to put his books away before the two walked towards the cafeteria. Sitting down at the same table with Edward they waited for the other two members of the family to join them. A few minutes later Emmett and Alice joined the others, Alice was dragging Emmett by the arm, she forced him to sit in one of the chairs, before taking her own chair next to Jasper.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked rubbed her hand over Emmett's forearm.

"He over heard some girls talking about how he was a horrible lover consider the fact that he only gave you one rose." Alice explained before Emmett had the chance to answer. Rosalie blinked before she leaned over and gave Emmett a small gentle kiss.

"I don't care what other people think." Emmett smiled and together the family mainly sat in silence listening to the others around the busy cafeteria. At the end of lunch they threw away the un touch food and went to their next classes. Rosalie walked into her math class with Edward and the two took their seats before the rest of the class came in. They did a quick review from last week and then were assigned three pages of homework. Given the rest of the class to work on the questions and considering their vampire specialties Edward and Rosalie each finished two and a half of the three pages that were due. The bell rang and once again Rosalie found herself in the crowded hallway following the flow of students until she reached her science class. Alice and Edward were already waiting for her. As soon as the teacher entered the classroom, he asked the students to follow him outside. Alice and Rosalie looked towards Edward who nodded.

"He showing us how a rocket goes up in the air thanks to pressure." Edward told the two as they made their way outside, it wasn't raining but it was incredibly windy out. Some of the girls were complaining to their teacher about how their hair was going to be wrecked. The teacher just patted their shoulders in sympathy and went along with the lesson.

"That was the girl." Alice whispered to Rosalie, she followed the shorter girl's line of vision and scowled at the tall blond girl.

"Her name is Lauren." Edward supplied, Rosalie studied the girl for a few minutes, she was somewhat pretty, blonde, tall, thin and she also had a boyfriend who, Rosalie knew, spoiled her rotten.

"Why does she care what Emmett gets me for my birthday?"

"Because she thinks that she proved that she is better than you." Alice replied, Rosalie scowled and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was telling them. Soon the class followed the teacher back into the classroom where they had to do some questions on what they had learned from the experiment outside. Most of the class finished before the end of the class and the teacher just let them do whatever they wanted. Rosalie listened to the girls that we talking around her, Alice was talking about where they should go for her birthday shopping spree.

"Okay class the bell is gonna ring a few minutes, so you can get yourselves ready. Enjoy the rest of your day. " Rosalie picked up the rose that was laying on the desk and smelt it, the girls behind her snickered. The bell rang and Rosalie followed the girls out of the class.

"Can you believe he boyfriend doesn't even love her enough to buy her a dozen roses?" one of Lauren's friends asked

"Yeah I well to bad for her I mean my boyfriend buys me two dozen roses for my birthday. "

"Hey Lauren" The blond turned around and looked at Rosalie

"Yeah?"

"My boyfriend does love me and just for your information I would rather have one single rose than one or two dozen any day, why? Because I have something you will never have."

"Yeah what's that?" the girl asked sneering at Rosalie

"I have forever." With that Rosalie walked over to Emmett who was leaning against the wall grabbed his hand and the two made their way to the parking lot where Edward was waiting leaning against his car.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Emmett before kissing him.

"I love you, Rosie." Emmett whispered into her neck before placing a light kiss there.

"I love you too, Emmett."

What better gift to get on your birthday then a single rose from the man who is your forever?

_Purple Roses_ represent love at first sight.

_One single rose_ means love at first sight.

**_Well I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't what I was expecting but I'm okay with it. _**

**_This is my first story since school started unbelievable, but anyways be happy. _**


End file.
